RP Episode: Green Lights At Midnight
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: Emily and Rachel get intimate. Shay and Shaiana have a little late night fun at Go Go Nightclub. This is my first written roleplay episode! Contains mature lesbian content. Also includes some RyGo for all you fans out there. Read inside for info.


**RP Episode: Green Lights At Midnight**

Hey everybody! *waves* So here's my first written role-play (RP) episode! Me and a bunch of my _YouTube_ friends ( Nikki, Liz, and Nessa ) play as some of the characters featured in this episode. I changed some things in the plot but I tried to remember this from way back as accurately as I could. If you have any questions, just ask me or _Nessy21_. And let me know if I should attempt to write up some more episodes! *peace sign* ~ Jake

**Characters: **

_**~ Shay Uchiha -- 19 year-old vampire. Best friends with Shaiana.**_

_**~ Shaiana Rosehart (a.k.a. "Shego") – 25 year-old vampire with super-human capabilities. One of the world's most wanted thieves. Married to Rynn.**_

_**~ Emily Edwards – 16 year-old human. Shay's childhood friend. Dating Rachel.**_

_**~ Rachel Rosehart – 17 year-old vampire / elf. Daughter of Shaiana and Rynn. Dating Emily.**_

_**~ Rynn Rosehart – 21 year-old vampire / elf. Married to Shaiana.**_

_**NOTE: Shay Uchiha and Emily Edwards belong to me. Shaiana Rosehart belongs to Nikki. Rynn Rosehart belongs to Liz. Rachel Rosehart belongs to both Nikki and Liz. **_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am…

_~ Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_

_**Somewhere in the city… **_

"Could you drive any _slower_?" Shaiana muttered, drawing random shapes on the car window with a gloved finger.

"I do follow the rules of the road, ya know," I replied casually and sped past a moving van doing sixty. I slyly snuck a glance at the green-skinned thief from the corner of my eye. She wore her trademark catsuit and her long black hair spilled down over her shoulders. _Damn she's so beautiful…_I thought silently, feeling completely awed. I always got like this in her presence. Jittery and self-conscious.

It was like Shaiana had this aura that just _drew_ me to her. Clearing my throat a bit nervously, I said in clear, conversational tone: "So, uh, wanna hit a club or something? You know, chill out and have a few drinks? -On me of course," I added with a fanged grin.

The raven-haired beauty cast me a suspicious glance then shrugged. "Sure, whatever," was the reply.

"So, wanna make-out?" I asked innocently.

"_What?!"_ She frowned and smacked me upside the head. Holding back laughter, I accelerated my yellow Chevy Camaro and zoomed down the busy street doing one-twenty. Then a thought occurred to me suddenly: _What were Emily and Rachel up to right now?…Hopefully not getting into any trouble…Then on the other hand, I didn't want to know…_

_So here we fall and here we break and all that we had is now just a mistake.  
I guess it got, boring and old, so what have you done? You've left me alone._

You've got your things, you've got it all, you know there's nothing you won't have.  
And I'm afraid; I don't _got the cash to keep you happy and not sad.  
You've shown me, that you're not free. No you need big fat limousines  
to keep you high, to keep you safe, to keep you in love._

Oh what if I change for you? Then will you see me still with you?  
Well I'd never do it. I'm no fool…

_~ Change For You – The Midway State_

_**At Shay / Emily's house…**_

The two teens were snuggled up on the basement couch, watching some lame horror movie about zombies.

"You like horror movies? Emily asked Rachel, who hadn't been paying attention to movie at all but was absorbed in her own wondering thoughts.

"No, "Rachel replied gravely, "they're always so cliché and stupid. Not exactly what I like to watch."

Emily lifted her head off Rachel's shoulder and gazed intently at her. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. "In this light, you look even more beautiful," Emily murmured softly in her British accent.

The pale-green female gave her a very Shaiana-ish grin in return and brushed away a lock of dark-brown hair from her lover's eyes. "But not nearly as beautiful as you though." She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to the brunette's forehead. "And did I ever tell you how much I adore that damn hot accent of yours?". Her emerald-green eyes sparkled with every word.

Emily giggled, cheeks turning pink. "Yes." She wrapped both arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her closer. "I love you…" she whispered before giving Rachel a long, passionate kiss.

The green-eyed teen paused briefly and didn't reply, still too busy kissing. Emily slowly ran a hand up her thigh, causing the older girl to draw in a sharp intake of breath at the contact. The brunette could feel Rachel's tongue slip between her slightly parted lips, tongue ring clicking against her teeth.

"_Mmm…_You're so warm…" Heat had begun to literally radiate from Rachel's body, which was pressed up to hers.

"Well what do you expect? I _am _Shaiana's daughter", the young vampire stated, smirking seductively against her human partner's lips. Suddenly feeling her libido rise, Emily reached up and cupped Rachel's right breast in her hand, gently massaging it.

Rachel bit her lip hard and moaned softly with pleasure. Chuckling quietly to herself, Emily placed a kiss on her aroused lover's collarbone then another one on her neck. Completely absorbed, Rachel grabbed a hold of the younger girl's shirt and pulled it off with a swift yank.

"Hey! I _liked_ that shirt!". Emily pouted cutely as it ripped. Then it was carelessly tossed to the floor beside the couch.

Rachel grinned, fangs gleaming. "You look _much_ sexier without it. Trust me, babe." Shirt forgotten now, they kissed hungrily, hands wondering and tongues exploring.

Emily eagerly groped Rachel's belt, panting from the non-stop kissing. With their lips never disconnecting, the older girl took off the belt and dropped it beside the ruined tee-shirt.

"Satisfied yet, Em?" she whispered, the constant flickering of light from the tv made her pale-green skin almost glow. Emily smirked deviously from beneath her and winked. "Not yet…"

_We're lining up for shots,  
For every friend we got.  
Let's spend a couple more,  
Before we hit the floor.  
And when they start the beat,  
We'll take it to the street.  
Oh here's my limousine,  
Who's coming home with me?  
Tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so…  
No, no body stop that, everybody move.  
Get up and dance, get up and dance!  
Move your body b-b-body!  
No, nobody stop that, everybody move!  
Get up and dance g-get up and dance!_

_~ G-Get Up And Dance – Faber Drive _

_**Meanwhile at a nearby nightclub…**__  
_

I pulled the car up into a nearly packed parking lot outside the club and turned the engine off. Shaiana let out a low groan. She was already standing near the entrance, squinting up at a large blinking neon sign.

"_Go Go Nightclub?" _the thief read.

"What's the matter?" I asked, locking the car doors with the click of a button.

"_This_ is _Rachel's_ club." I snorted and stood next to the plasma-wielding woman.

"Let's just go inside shall we?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance but followed me to the doors. A muscular guy stood guard, blocking the way and looking dutiful. We approached; he inspected us briefly with crossed arms. Light from the sign reflected off his dark sunglasses and make him look eerie.

People inside the club were cheering loudly and the sound of chinking glass and excited conversations echoed through my sensitive ears.

A few couples were either making-out or sitting on the benches outside the exit. "_You_ can go in-"the guard nodded his chunky head at me-"But your girlfriend can't…" As he spoke he pointed at Shaiana who was impatiently tapping her foot. "…Boss' orders."

She was in the guard's face before I could blink, hands on her hips. "_What?_ Okay, first off…" Shaiana gave him a death glare. "…I am _NOT _his girlfriend. Second-" I stepped in front of her, fully facing the guard.

"Just let her in," I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Or what, _shorty_?" he challenged, purposefully flexing his massive biceps and smiling smugly. I exhaled audibly; my fangs grew inside my mouth. Now I looked at him.

"Fine. Have it your way." The green thief, sitting on an adjacent bench and rubbing her temples, groaned loudly. "_Shaaay…_"

I drew my fist back and punched the guard right in the kisser. He fell back, screaming like a girl, through the entrance door. Pieces of debris flew everywhere.

"There. Let's go and enjoy ourselves, " I exclaimed, cracking my neck. Suddenly, alarms went off and hurried footsteps thundered in our direction.

"Oh, nice going, Shay!" Shaiana grabbed my hand and pulled me into the club. All that was running through my mind was: _She's actually holding my hand..._I was praying she couldn't hear the dramatic increase of my heartbeat. I felt the pounding in my ears as her hand closed in around mine. It was downright embarrassing.

"Did you actually think they would let us have a drink now that you've punched the lights out of that guard?!" The raven-haired beauty yelled over the noise in the very crowded nightclub. "Plus Rachel's gonna kick our asses!" Sarcasm dripped in her voice. I merely grinned from ear to ear and snatched a martini from a startled bartender as we ran past the serving counter.

"Heh heh." I downed it all down in one mouthful and carelessly tossed the glass over my shoulder. As we neared the back, the sexy, notorious thief stole a bottle of champagne before blasting an eight-foot hole into the wall with fair-sized bolt of glowing green plasma.

"Rynn's probably home by now. I should go..." the villainess explained, sounding guilty. She gave me a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. _I guess it's been awhile since they last saw each other...But I like being with her..._I silently debated.

"_Ahem._" Shaiana took a swig of champagne. I sighed and gave in reluctantly.

"Sure, but I'm walking you home," I finally decided. She merely nodded, wiping her mouth on the black of her hand.

"Come on then, I don't have all night. I gave her a nervous smile as she studied me with her beautiful emerald-green eyes. _She's not mine...not mine...But I can still love…_

_._"What's wrong with you. You're turning red." I shook my head quickly. My blush deepened. _Did she have to look at me like that?! Dammit._

"Nothing..." When she turned her back to me and starting walking, a grin slowly spread across my face.

As soon as we stepped through the doorway, Rynn glomp-tackled the villainess.

"_SHAIANA!_" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly. "Where were you?" Rynn demanded as she narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"With Shay." I face palmed and closed my eyes.

"Please don't suck face in front of me…I couldn't take it," I muttered.

"Too late-"The raven-haired beauty was cut off by a fierce kiss from Rynn.

"_NOOO!_" I covered my eyes dramatically and flailed my arms in the air. "Get a frikkin' room!"

Rynn snickered and stole another kiss from her lover. "Get used to it, Shay." Shaiana chuckled and shook her head.

"Men…"

"_SHUDDUP!_" They both burst out laughing. I pouted.

"Oh, yeah, real _funny_. Uh-huh." With a shrug, I grinned down stupidly at the thief. _Fine, I'll admit it. I loved her…I was in love with Shaiana Rosehart. But I'll probably never tell her that…then again...Maybe someday I would have the courage to tell her how I really felt. But that day wasn't anytime soon._

END


End file.
